Cannonball Run II/Credits
Opening Logo and Credits Vlcsnap-2013-06-20-00h53m07s4.png *Golden Harvest and Warner Bros., Inc. Present *An Albert S. Ruddy Production *A Hal Needham Film *Burt Reynolds, Dom DeLuise, Dean Martin, Sammy Davis, Jr., Jamie Farr, Marilu Henner, Telly Savalas and Shirley MacLaine *"Cannonball Run II" *Starring (in alphabetical order): Susan Anton, Catherine Bach, Foster Brooks, Sid Caesar, Jackie Chan, Tim Conway, Tony Danza, Jack Elam, Michael Gazzo, Richard Kiel, Don Knotts, Ricardo Montalban, Jim Nabors, Louis Nye, Molly Picon, Charles Nelson Reilly, Alex Rocco, Henry Silva, Frank Sinatra, Joe Theismann, Mel Tills, Abe Vigoda *Co-Starring (in alphabetical order): Fred Dreyer, Dale Ishimoto, Arte Johnson, Linda Lei, Chris Lemmon, George Lindsey, Doug McClure, Jilly Rizzo, Dub Taylor, Bobby Bersoini's Orangutan *Casting by: Mike Fenton & Jane Feinberg *Music Supervision: Snuff Garrett *Music by: Al Capps *Edited by: William Gordean, Carl Krees *Art Director: Tho. E. Azzari *Director of Photography: Nick McLean *Executive Producers: Raymond Chow & Andre Morgan *Based on the Characters Created by: Brock Yates *Written by: Hal Needham & Albert S. Ruddy & Harvey Miller *Produced by: Albert S. Ruddy *Directed by: Hal Needham Ending Credits and Logo *Unit Production Manager: Bill Coker *First Assistant Director: Tom Connors *Second Assistant Directors: John Peter Kousakis, Jan DeWitt *Additional 2nd Assistant Director: Jerry Ketcham *Set Decorator: Charles M. Graffeo *Special Effects: Phil Cory *Construction Coordinator: Larry Verne *Supervising Sound Editor: Don Hall *Sound Editors: Virginia A. Cook, Teri E. Dorman, Kathleen Rose, Joey Ippolito, Jack Schrader *Assistant Sound Editors: Carmen Baker, Laurey Condon *Foley Artists: Ellen Heuer, Dan O'Connell *Assistant Film Editors: Janice Parker, Carol Ann Digil *Apprentice Film Editor: Maggie Ostroff *Supervising Music Editor: Jim Henrikson *Music Editor: Nancy Fogarty *Assistant Music Editor: Kathleen Fogarty *ADR Editor: Jay Engle *Assistant ADR Editor: Gael Chandler *Sound Re-Recording: Bill Varney C.A.S., Gregg Landaker C.A.S., Allen L. Stone *Assistant to Executive Producers: David Chan *Assistant to Al Nuddy: Adele Nadel *Assistant to Hal Needham: Kathy Shea *Production Coordinator: Judith Gill *Administrive Assistants: Tom Ellison, Richard DeLabio, Douglas Liman *Production Accountants: Robert Knoechel, Blanche Blisbing *Production Comptroller: John Stuart *Costume Supervisor: Norman Salling *Men's Costumes: Don Vargas *Women's Costumes: Kathy O'Rear *Camera Operators: Michael D. O'Shea, Michael A. Genne, Ray Dela Motte *Assistant Camera Operators: Steve Smith, Keith Peterman, Eric Engler *Sound Mixer: Darin Knight *Boom Operator: Don Bolger *Gaffer: Dick Hart *Best Boy: Carl Gibson Jr. *Property Master: Bill Petrotta *Assistant Property Masters: Gary Kieldrup, Richard Baum *Script Supervisor: Hope Williams *Stunt Coordinator: Alan R. Gibbs *Stunt Safety: Clay Boss *Make Up: Tom Ellingwood *Hair Stylist: Judith Cory *Unit Publicist: Stanley Brossette *Still Photographer: Peter Sorel *Nurse: Dorothy Vitale *Negative Cutter: Donah Bassett *Transportation Coordinator: Donald Casella *Transportation Captains: Michael Brum, William Myers *Transportation Dispatcher: Charles Renfroe *Location Manager: Jack Young *Additional Casting: Charlene Goldman *Craft Services: Art "Klondike" Jones *Titles and Optical Effects: Westheimer Company *Post Production Supervisor: Marlene Rubenstein *Aerial Sequences Coordinated by: Don Lynkis, By-Air Corp. *Special Voice Effects: Frank Welker *Greensman: Michael Hunter *Cast of Characters: J.J. McClure - Burt Reynolds Frank Sinatra - Himself Sheik - Jamie Farr Victor/Chaos - Dom DeLuise Blake - Dean Martin Fenderbaum - Sammy Davis Jr. Betty - Marilu Henner Hymie - Telly Savalas Veronica - Shirley MacLaine Jill - Susan Anton Marcie - Catherine Bach Fisherman #1 - Foster Brooks Fisherman #2 - Sid Caesar Fisherman #3 - Louis Nye Jackie - Jackie Chan CHP #1 - Tim Conway CHP #2 - Don Knotts CHP #3 - Fred Dreyer Terry - Tony Danza Doc - Jack Elam Sonny - Michael Gazzo Arnold - Richard Kiel King - Ricardo Montalban Homer - Jim Nabors Mrs. Goldfarb - Molly Picon Don Don - Charles Nelson Reilly Tony - Alex Rocco Slim - Henry Silva Mack - Joe Theismann Mel - Mel Tillis Caesar - Abe Vigoda Pilot - Arte Johnson Beautiful Girl - Linda Lei Young CHP - Chris Lemmon Uncle Cal - George Lindsey The Slapper - Doug McClure Jilly - Jilly Rizzo Announcer - Jack Smith Sheriff - Dub Taylor J.J.'s Girl - Patricia Bolt Nicky - Lee Kolima Blake's Girl - Shawn Weatherly Bartender - John Worthington Stuart Sheik's Girl - Debi Greco Sheldon - John Zee Policeman at Lake - Bob Sheldon Pilot - Fred S. Ronnow Japanese Executive - Kai Joseph Wong Official - Sandy Hackett Gas Station Attendant - Sean Alexander *Animated Sequence by: Ralph Bakshi *Music Coordinator: Dave Pell *"Like a Cannonball" **Written by: Milton Brown, Steve Dorff, and Snuff Garrett **Performed by: Menudo *"Cannonball" **Written by: R. Stevens **Performed by: Ray Stevens *"Stop in the Name of Love" **Performed by: The Supremes **Written by: Eddie Holland, Lamont Dozier, and Brian Holland **Used by Permission of Motown Record Corporation and Jobete Music Co., Inc. *Production Facilities and Services Provided by: International Producers Services, Hollywood, California *The Producers wish to thank: Governor Bruce Babbit, The State of Arizona, The Arizona Film Commission and Old Tucson for their cooperation in the making of this film. *Lenses and Panaflex Cameras by: Panavision® *Color by Technicolor® *Approved No. 27291 Motion Picture Association of America *This picture made under the jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E. affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. *Copyright © MCMLXXXIV by Arcafin, B. V. & Warner Bros., Inc. All Rights Reserved *All events, characters, firms and institutions in this photoplay are fictitious and any similarity in any persons, living or dead or to any actual events, firms and institutions is continental and unintentional. *This motion picture is protected under laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. *Distributed by Warner Bros. • A Warner Communications Company Category:Credits